The Devil Within
by Felixlover
Summary: Dustin Mills. Crystal Jones. The Dark Widow. All names for one girl. As the daughter of Killian Jones and Milah, the apprentice of the dark one, and the adoptive daughter of Regina Mills, she knew she had a hard life. Throw an evil true love. Dustin is about to see how strong she is. Or will she fall to the devil himself
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay new fanfiction, YAY. I hope you guys like it. Welcome to the first installment to The Devil Within. Starts at the end of season two.**

I looked at the Savior and her family, along with Regina, as they ran towards the mines. I looked at the street and walked towards the pawnshop. Everyone was running around screaming. I opened the door. "Rumple, I back." I shouted. "In the back dearie." I walked towards the back and pushed aside the curtain. "Belle?" I asked, suprised. She smiled at me, with tears in her eyes. "Oh, ew. Okay, I'll wait outside." I quickly left the shop. I bumped into a small girl and looked at her. "I-I-I I'm so sorry." She stuttered. I raised my eyebrow and she shrieked and ran. I rolled my eyes. Stupid towns people. I looked up and saw Neals fiance and the dude who got into a car accident. Henry was with them, his hands tied. "Oh hell no." I growled and I sprinted at them. "Henry!" I screamed. He looked at me. "Dustin, help." I ran faster, cursing my impractical heels. They jumped into a portal as I dove, grabbing the guys foot.

We landed in a pool of water. I dragged myself out, grumbling. I started forward when someone yanked me back by my hair. "Shit that hurt you jerk." I snapped and the guy smirked, throwing me to the ground. "Dustin! Leave her alone." I heard Henry shout. There was pain as the guy kicked my ribs. "Enough Greg, thats the girl we were instructed to keep away. Whats the home office going to say?" I sat up. "Whos the home office?" I asked quietly. "Who we work for." I snorted. "How long did it take for you to come up with that?" I zoned out as Henry started asking them questions. I looked up when I heard Tamara yell. She was dumping out a walkie talkie full of sand. "What the hell is this? A toy." She snapped. Henry looked around then at her. "It's a good thing you don't ask questions." I snorted again, and started laughing. Greg kicked me again and I stopped, groaning.

Henry walked over to me. "Hey, why haven't you gotten us out yet?" He whispered. "Because, if this is Neverland-" He gave me a look. "What? I was paying attention. But if this is Neverland, we would be in more danger without them. At least with them, we have an extra chance each." He laughed but stopped as we heard a rustle. We turned and a group of boys stepped out, all behind one with a scar. "Oh bloody hell." I whispered. "Who are you?" Tamara asked rudely. "Why, we're the home office." Felix drwled out. 'The home office...is a bunch of teenagers?" She asked, turning to Greg. "They're not teenagers." Henry said. "They're the Lost Boys." I finished. "Would you look at that." He said. "Hello Crystal." I glared. "Hey Felix, see you still don't have a life." He glared at me. "Or are you still whoring up to your leader?" I asked snickering. "Enough games, give us the boy." He said turning to Greg. "Not until you tell us how we're getting off this island." Felix laughed. "You're not." Greg stood straiter. "Then you're not getting the boy." I Turned Henry to me as I felt a familiar breeze and watched as the shadow pulled Gregs shadow off. I pushed Henry to the woods. "Run!" I scream. "Run and don't look back." I turned back to Felix. "I still hate you." I said happily. He smirked. I froze as I felt someone behind me, then threw my elbow back. It was caught and I was spun around. "Oh shit." I said again. Then I collapsed.

I woke up over Felix's shoulder. "Put me down." I shrieked. "Now." I felt like I was going to puke. "So you can run, not likely Princess." I groaned as the boys laughed. "Funny, we can argue later, now if you don't want my lunch all over you back and ass, PUT ME DOWN." I screamed. He quickly set me down and I ran to a bush. Five minutes later I sat back. Felix had come over to hold my hair out of the way. I pushed him away. "I won't run. He'll find me anyways." I spit out. "Bloody demon." I whispered.

We walked for another hour. I saw a familiar camp and groaned again. "You're here again?" I whined. They ignored me. I turned to the guy behind me and smiled at him. "Hey sexy." I purred. He blushed and I waved my hand. They boy dropped like a rock and I ran.

I knew it was pointless to run, but I wasn't ready to face him yet. All I saw was the trees I was dodging and I felt the wind whip my hair around. I looked behind me, then colided with something. I started to fall, then felt hands wrap aroud my arms. "SHIT." I yelled, struggling. "Dustin, stop it's me!" I froze then looked at the man holding me. "Neal?" I asked. He smiled. "Oh my god, you're okay." I flung my arms around him, sobbing. He rubbed my back, trying to calm me down. I sighed. "It cannot be a coincedence that we're both back. Two time Neal? There's no bloody way." He laughed along with me. "So how is my half princess doing?" I looked at him. "The only half anything I am to you is your half sister. Which is weird considering that makes Henry my...nephew slash adoptive brother. Damn, this is weird." I said, thinking of my ex. "So, what's the game plan?" I asked. "Besides staying away from the demon prince." He gave me an exasperated look. I smiled angelically at him. He picked up a random spear. "You need a weapon." he stated. I looked at him, "Really?" I heald out my hand a made fire appear. He rolled his eyes. "Lets go Dustin..." He trailed off. "I know that you were an orphan in Storybrook, but why'd you chose the name Dustin?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Dustin is usually a boys name, giving me an edge somewhere I felt I didn't belong. It's of German origon and means brave warrior. For someone who was alone, it seemed perfect. Also, that was what I was given. So..." He laughed. We heard a noise and started running. I looked behind me and then heard Neal shout. I saw Rumple holding a spear up to Neals throat and screamed. They hugged and Rumple turned to me. "Crystal?" He said. "It's Dustin." I spit out. Stupid old man. They started talking abut getting squid ink and everything. I zoned out until after they got the ink.

"So are we done playing lets pretend. I want to get my brother back, and we know we won't have enough time to get away from...him...in time." I said, faltering at his name. "Why should they tell you anything. You're just a little lost girl with feelings she doesn't understand and the inability to say her kings name." I spun at the voice behind me, waving my hand at the two men behind me. I heard them move and spoke. "I'm not little Felix, and I'm sure as hell ain't lost. Orr did you seriously think I believed I belong here." I said lying through my teeth. He just laughed. "Peter Pan never fails. Or did you forget that?"

I paled at the new voice. "How could I forget, you never stopped telling me that." I said turning towards my true love. "Oh but Dustin, you broke the rules. So you must have forgotten." I bristled at the use of my name. "Hmm, Dustin. I like that. My little lost girl." I glared at Peter. "I'm not a lost girl Pan." He lifted his flute and I turned even paler. "Wow. I didn't know it was possible for you to get more washed out. Let's see shall we." He started playing, and the melody rang through the forest. I broke eye contact and ran. "Really love?!"

I got out of sight and he appeared in front of me. I shriekd and ran into him then spun and bumped into a tree, noticing there was a wall next to me and an open spot on the other side. I moved to the clearing but he appeared in front of me again, and cornered me. "So, lovely weather." I said as it started to rain. I smiled then looked at his face and froze. "Pan calm down." By now I was drenched. My white shirt was completely see through showing the deep green bra I was wearing, my black skinny jeans were sticking to my legs and my heels were burried in the mud, My hair was curling and dripping wet. I kicked my shoes off and turned back to Peter. His eyes flashed as he raked them down my body. I shivered at the look in his eyes and took a half a step forward, now almost completely against him."Pan please. You're going to drown Neverland." I put my hands on his chest. He looked at me with a dark look iin his eyes. Lightnigh flashed and the rumble of thunder shook the ground. He gripped my arms so tight I nearly blacked out from the pain. I realized he was electrocuting me. "Peter-" I choaked out. "You're hurting me." I gasped from the pain and fell to the ground. A cold harsh wind blew the pelting wind around. Each drop stung and the wind made it cold. He knelt above me. "Common love, fight it. You know in your head that this storm nly affects the lost. Or were you lying about that?" He laughed under his breath. I screamed as his nail raked my cheek, the cold making it split. I took a deep breath and stood, he stood along with me. I took another breath and punched him in the face. He reeled back in shock and the storm grew worse. I turned and tried to run, but the rain was so thick I tripped and fell to my knees.

I tried to summon the magic to counter his, but realized it had no effect. I heard footsteps and stood turning. I wanted to cry, but knew if I did, he'd win. "Alright." I screamed. "You want me to admit I'm lost. Fine. I was abandoned by my father when my mothers husband killed her. I watched my father cut off a mans hand then cried as he threw me off his ship. I grew up with my half brother and cried when my father figure, the dark one, abandon him. I learned how to fight with magic, then felt the force of abandonment again when my father figure traded me to the Knave of hearts. I felt it again when I was ripped from my new family in Wonderland by the dark one to find his son. Then I fought with an idiot to convince him of his feelings for me. I got my heart broken mutiple times, and had my first kiss. I fell in love with a demon boy then was ripped away from my happieness by the dark one again so I could be stuck in a curse for twenty eight years as an orphan. Once again feeling abandoned and unloved. I've been everywhere and only have been truely happy in one place, here. I'm lost Peter. " I fell to my knees again, sobbing. "So goddammit just punish me now and get it over with." My voice broke. "I can't run forever."

He pulled me up by my shirt and shoved me against a tree. "No you can't. You. Are. Mine." He crushed his mouth against mine so hard it hurt. I whimpered against his mouth and felt him smirk. I tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled back. "Ah ah. Did you think it would be that easy?" I flinshed as he moved his hand towards my face. He pulled back, shocked. "I'm sorry." I whispered. He moved to my mouth again. He kissed hard, but it didn't hurt. This time i tangled my hands in his hair. He pulled back again and I moved my hands down his back. He shivered. "We'll finish this later." He said, then dissapeared. I looked around and noticed the rain had stopped to a drizzle. I looked at my clothes and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes I was wearing a forest green tunic, light brown/grey leggings and flat leather knee high brown boots, a darker shade than the jeans. My curley hair fell down my back.

I took a long time getting back to camp. I didn't want to see that the men I had left behind had failed. When I got to camp the boys were dancing. I saw Henry sitting alone. "Oh my god, Henry!" He looked up and smiled. I ran to him and dropped to my knees, hugging him. "How are you? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you? Are you-" "Dustin." He cut me off laughing, "I'm fine." I smiled. He lay down on my lap and I smiled wider as I felt him go to sleep. Only a few minutes later did everyone around us drop. I quickly stood, looking at Peter. "Well who is it I wonder? It must be someone who knows how much I love guessing games. I guess...The dark one." He waved his hand and Rumple stepped forward. I stared at him in shock and didn't come back to my senses until I saw Neal step forward. "What the hell!" I exploded. "I leave so I can distract him and I fucking beat you here?" I froze and looked at Peter who had a stormy expression on his face. "Oops." I mutter. "What are you waiting for?" The dark one asked. "I've got this." Neal said. He aimed the crossbow at Peters chest and pulled the trigger. "No!" I shrieked. I stilled when he caught it. He gasped. "Same old tricks, tell me Baelfire have you learned nothing?" He smirked, throwing the crossbow aside. "I learned plenty, thats why I didn't coat the tip." I looked at Peters hand in horror. "Grab Dustin." I went numb at the look he gave me. I focused on nothing but him. I could see his mouth moving, but didn't hear him. I only reacted when I felt someone pulling me. "No." I whispered. Peter smirked. "No!" I screamed. "Let me go Rumple. He'll kill me. Let me go." Rumple waved his hand. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was Peter's furious face.

I woke with a start. I felt heat and heard music. I lifted my head and saw that I was back at camp. I rubbed my eyes. "Wha-" I started to say. "Oh good you're awake." I turned to Felix. "Hello doucebag." I smiled sweetly then winced at the pain in my head. "Oh shit, what happend?" He smirked, then tossed me an apple. I grimaced at the fruit that had almost killed Henry. "I don't like apples." I said. Peter laughed. I jumped. "First Henry, now you, why-" "Regina." I said, cutting him off. Felix froze. Peter raised his eyebrow. I stood. "You and I need to have words." I hissed at him, walking to his treehouse.

I looked around before turning to face him. "How dare you use Henry. I told you there was another way." I yelled. Before I knew what had happened his head was to the side, my hand stung, and the both of us were breathing heavily. "Oh fuck." I whimpered. He turned back to me. "Seeing how Felix hit you it the head with his club to stop you from running again, I'll let that slide." He was advancing towards me. "Peter." I whispered. He just smirked and kept walking. The back of my knees hit his bed and I fell back. I scrambled back and climbed up the ladder on his wall. He was there waiting for me. "Whe are you going to stop running?" He asked. I opened my mouth to retort and he kissed me gently. I was so shocked I just stood there. He pulled back and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I looked at his and put my hand on his forhead. "Are you feeling alright?" He smirked then pushed me. I flew back screaming. I landed on his bed. "That was so fucking stupid yo-" He cut he off by leaning on me. I gasped as he kneeled over me. "You are mine." He moved his head to my neck and kissed it lightly. I moaned softly and he moved up to my mouth. "So stop denying it." He whispered. I pushed my self to him, kissing him. He moved back to my neck and licked it twice before biting down. I moaned louder this time, moving my hands up his back. When his kissed me this time, there was nothing gental about it. His hands went behind my back, and he crushed me to him. My tunic and his were on the floor along with my leggings and boots, and his hands were wrapped around me, tightly. "My little lost girl." I moaned into his mouth and he moved his hands down.

"Ahem." I shrieked and tried to push him off me. He just shifted so that his covers were over me and i was sitting on his lap. "Yes Rufio?" The boy looked at me in discust. "Felix told me to tell you that Hook and the prince were almost to dead mans peak." I looked at peter and he waved his hand, the both of us dissapearing.

"Peter, I'm not dressed." I hissed. Wrapping his blanket around me, I looked around. He smirked and waved his hand. His shirt appeared on me and the blanket dissapeared. The fabric went to my mid theigh. He groaned. "Stupid adults. Now lets see what they want."

I looked at him, confused. Then I saw Hook pull himself up over the edge. "DAD!" I shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow it's been such a long time since I've written anything. This is for Nick.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own.**

 _I hid on the stairs peeking out at papa and a weird man with scaly skin. HE was talking to mama and papa and they both looked scared. Then, out of nowhere the scaly man thrust his hand into mamas chest and pulled out a glowing red thing. Her heart. I screamed and started to run towards them. Then, mama fell. I ran up to her still body crying. "Mama wake up...please wake up." I looked at the scaly man with my eyes burning. Everything was blurry. "GO AWAY!" I screamed. Papa threw me over his shoulder and then handed me to his first mate, Mr. Smee. The last thing I remember of that night was the scaly mans eyes._

 _We were at the market again but this time was different. Papa kept glancing around oddly and looking at me. Since mama died he had grown cold and distant. I normally kept to myself and trained. I lost myself in the crowded and the bustling market when papa pulled me aside. "Crystal, I need to go run an errand I need you to stay here and wait for me." I nodded and gave him a hug. That would be the last time I would see him in a very long time._

 _I wandered around alone and crying. Papa had left me at the market three days ago and I was cold, hungry, and tired. My nose was runny and I was lost. Then I stumbled upon a young boy, older than me but still young. I walked over to him. "Please, do you have some water?" He looked at me then gasped. "Yes, I'll get my papa." I smiled weakly and sat down. I was so dizzy. The next thing I knew ,I'm being carried into a small cottage. I felt myself being placed down on a cot. "Here you go dearie. Rest up." I froze at the voice...It couldn't be. I opened my eyes. It was him, the crocodile. He must have read my thoughts because he smiled lightly and nodded. "It's okay dearie, I won't hurt you. Not a child in need." Comforted by his words, at least for now I fell into a deep sleep._

I snapped out of my memories when a hand touched my arm. "Sorry Peter I just got lost track of how I was feeling." I turned to the man that abandoned me. "What are you doing here Hook?" I spat out. "Shouldn't you be trying to get into Emma's pants?" Peter chuckled darkly. I glanced at him then back to my father. "I have a deal for you Hook. Leave with Emma." Hook raised his brow. " What's the catch." He sneered at my love. Peter smirked. "Just leave dear old Charming to die." Hook rolled his eyes. I looked at Peter wondering what he was thinking. If Hook really wanted Emma to like him, he wouldn't leave her father to die. "Just think about it." Peter turned to leave. "Crystal!" My father shouted at me. I turned to glare. "It's Dustin...I am not Crystal...I haven't been since you left me." With that Peter grabbed my arm and the captain faded from view.

We landed back at camp. I was furious. "Can you believe him he abandons me, doesn't see me until Storybrooke and now he expects me to leave you...what the hell!" I ranted oblivious to the smug look on Peter's face. I froze as I realised what I had said and turned. "Don't-" I got cut off as Peter pounced. We fell to the ground and rolled around. I shrieked as I was flipped over and landed on. "Get off." I said breathlessly. He gave me a look and leaned down to kiss me. Not wanting to deal with his hormones I kneed him in the groin then took off running.

I knew I would get in trouble when he found me but I was dealing with so much shit right now, I didn't want to be around his moodiness. On one hand, the Charming family had been my friends for a very long time. Even before the curse. I had known Regina since she was a kid so I had feelings for her too. Then in Storybrooke, she was my mother for twenty-eight years, and Peter wanted to steal my little brothers heart. And then, technically I was also Henry's aunt so I didn't know what to do. I had spent so long not caring that this place just fucked me up because I can't hide my emotions from Peter. I climbed a tree and rested on a was a storm gathering in the distance. I dropped my head to my hands and groaned. Stupid, bloody, hormonal, teenager. I decided to head back to camp before Peter could drown the entire island.

By the time I got back to camp I was drenched. Lost boys were running for cover and Felix was looking around angrily. He saw me then stalked over. "What the hell, don't you know by now you can storm off like that." I glared at him. "I'm allowed to have my own time dickhead." He shoved me towards our treehouse. "I don't care, do something or we'll all be screwed!" I rolled my eyes at the taller teen and stalked off to the treehouse.

When I entered the treehouse i noticed it looked like a cyclone had blown through. Bloody hell. "Peter?!" I shouted. I felt a spike of magic and fell to my knees crying out in pain. "Peter, you have to calm down. Please." He materialized next to me and pulled me up by my collar. "I don't have to do anything. I keep giving you chances. Tell me why I should keep giving them to you. You obviously don't want to stay here with me!" I pulled back, my eyes flashing red in anger. "I never said that! You don't give me space! Bloody hell Peter, I can't deal with your mood swings. You're like a bloody teenage girl on her period. Grow up!" I froze at my last sentence as his eyes flashed darkly. "Get out." He practically growled. "Peter, I-" I whimpered. "GET. OUT. NOW." I glanced at him one last time before I ran out. I past a shocked Felix and almost ran into three other lost boys. My vision was blurry with tears.

I'm not entirely sure how long I ran. My hands and knees were bleeding from the amount of times I fell down. I tripped over a root and flew, landing on a person. I started struggling until I heard who it was. I looked up at Regina's startled face. "Mom?" I choked out. She grasped me into a hug and I started sobbing. "Shhh, it's alright Dustin. You're home now." Then everything went dark once more.

Chapter Three Preview

 _I snarled as I felt my magic rip through the air, unable to make it do what I wanted. "Concentrate dearie. You're overthinking it. Use your anger."_

 **End of ch. 2**


End file.
